


气球

by moleculesrar



Category: The White Storm 2, 扫毒2
Genre: M/M, 冰恋警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: 主林/地，天地背景存在提示 OOC及冰恋





	气球

**Author's Note:**

> 主林/地，天地背景存在  
> 提示 OOC及冰恋

气球是从林正风家里带来的，飘起来刚巧挡住监控器摄像头。

气球在女儿过生日时用来布置家庭聚会，上面还印着“Happy Birthday”字样。之后没了用处，扔了可惜。林正风是从调到缉毒组后才知道原来世界上除了用来装饰的气球，还有用来吸的气球。不过今天的气球只是气球，因为他不碰那种东西。

他是警察。

林正风把嘴里叼着的烟熄了。地藏在他面前，身上还有枪战时留下的伤，现已清理干净，头发工工整整的梳上去，很是体面。比过去更体面。他嘴角有一小块淤青，像在对林正风笑。

算有几分孽缘，林正风想，也难得在一片混战后还能见着他。

今夜，林正风听见自己的脚步声，他向地藏迈步，仿佛听见地藏又满不在乎的调笑他，问他是不是在害怕。林正风低下头，看见配枪还在才松了口气。浑浑噩噩半生，林正风什么都不认，只认自己是个规规矩矩堂堂正正的警察。

“这次不用气球你也行了吗？”

林正风耳边响起地藏得意的询问。他在这种时候特别憎恨自己，瞥了眼遮着摄像头的气球，用手指着。这样地藏会明白，他们这次用另一种气球就可以。

地藏说的那种气球林正风见过。是迪奇弄来的。可惜没有相关立法，没办法抓人。最开始是地藏决定用的。化验不出来，警方就没办法查出来，林正风不用写报告，不用向上司做检讨，因为没人知道，也不是他的责任。当然，更没办法向同事寻求庇护。

林正风作为一个认真负责爱护幼女的老父亲，看着眼前这群孩子这样糟蹋自己又不拿别人的生命当回事儿，心里总想着真想看看他们父母什么样。如果他是地藏和这群小屁孩的父亲，肯定不许这群孩子胡作非为，做这些违法事。做了这么多年警察，林正风深刻意识到杀人可以改变一个人的命运，还有就是吸毒。

隐秘的东西像感情一样容易藏匿。地藏用的隐秘玩具是奶油枪，每晚像给林正风喂奶油似的把气球里的笑气一点点喂进去，当然林正风挣扎过，一个好的、正义的警察一定会反抗。然后，林正风后悔了，如果他真是他爸估计会被这种儿子气得现在坟头长草两丈高。

地藏会脱了裤子骑在林正风身上，坐上那根粗长上翘的性器上，抱着他的脖子，一边低声细语缠绵悱恻，开匪夷所思又愚蠢的不着边际的玩笑，一边动一边承诺给他生个女儿；一边在他爽的颠倒乾坤时笑他，用断指去刮他的鼻尖，老实人倒是够粗够大，引地藏低声呜咽或高声呻吟。

每每如此，林正风大脑一片空白，用手扶着地藏挺翘的屁股，像是又结了次婚再遇见了新娘，卖力耕耘着似乎能再得到一个女儿。心情十分抗拒，却又瘫在沙发上无动于衷。醒来时，他砸碎了这个淫妇的昂贵手表，在泳池里的淫妇却对他笑，展示身上的咬痕吻痕，就像显示战利品。就连淫妇身边的一群走狗也笑他。

他从没好脸色对这群家伙，直到夜晚再次着了地藏的魔。

没过多久，余顺天来了。

老惯例林正风在外面保护他们。他不是故意从门缝里看，发现地藏也同余顺天上床。只不过见面时，地藏爬在余顺天身上接吻抬着西裤勒紧的大腿，做爱和做完爱抽烟喝酒骂骂咧咧用东西砸余顺天，余顺天就飞快穿衣服头也不回的走。这两个人彼此彼此。

林正风想到结婚，谁是地藏的丈夫，谁就永远拥有对地藏的第一使用权，偷情的人要向后排。有了余顺天，地藏眼里没有他。

那个星期日下午三点三十九分五十八秒，林正风坐在地藏家的花园里，脚旁是满地烟头，不明白又徘徊于「为什么他是第三者」这个问题中，明明地藏对他说过那个男人满足不了自己，当年强行占有了转头又不理不睬，哭着求他将舌头放在胸口乳头上，让他进的更深。

地藏常坐在他大腿上玩着他的证件，寻求他保护，要他真心相待，晃着屁股要他干自己，一边抽雪茄一边笑他像对着一块肥沃土地拼命耕耘的打桩机，连上床都胡言乱语紧抓他的胳膊又求饶又要。

地藏跟他明显比地藏跟那人合拍得多。所以到底哪个环节出了纰漏？他又为什么在意这种事？直到有个路过小弟笑他怎么偷懒不去「保护」大佬了，林正风才停止发呆。

今夜，林正风把地藏压在台子上。他亲吻地藏的唇，小心翼翼帮地藏脱下衣服，抚摸着地藏的身体，还有胸口那八处弹痕，已经不会再有血流出来。

他太想他了。

他盯着地藏裹在裤子里的屁股，像蜜桃一样圆润的翘起，他手指滑上去按进一点，缝隙就出来，像在邀请他快去播种。

地藏裸露的大腿贴在警察的腰上，柔软的穴里粘着警察挤进去的润滑剂，遇热融化就像他本来的体液一样随着抽送噗嗤噗嗤的喷流。林正风的阴茎又粗又长，向上翘着被地藏卷进肠道，穴口夸张的撑开。情动时林正风将地藏的双臂搭上肩膀，抱着地藏的大腿将人拥在怀里，亲吻是那样投入。

即使地藏不是热的。

余顺天死了，地藏也没有活下来。多少空枪朝天开，亦无济于事。

地藏啊，地藏。你是冰冷的。再不会用吃VC片假装晕倒的招数骗取保护你的警察着急。

林正风犹记做爱时地藏的皮肤热的出奇。现在他终于可以不思考那些身份和立场，在无人处，偷偷面对自己羞耻的感情。

他多希望，与早已冰冷的地藏做爱就能让这人重新热起来。

写着「生日快乐」的气球挡在监控摄像头前，隐秘的东西像感情一样容易藏匿。那是他的气球，同地藏的世界不同的气球。

今夜之后，林正风没有去拜祭过地藏的墓。

他的生活基本上没什么改变，还是按时陪女儿上学放学，逢年过节去给妻子扫墓，在缉毒大队继续查贩毒案，遇见晚辈叫自己林sir就点头打个招呼。

准备资料时，林正风看到这样一句话。

「气球的主要致幻方法是给使用者带来窒息快感。」

他一下子停了手上的笔，觉得自己上不来气，非要走到屋外去点根烟抽才舒服。一边吞云吐雾，林正风一边观望夜晚车水马龙的街道。香港节奏真的很快，有个小孩从他身边跑过去，脖子上戴着个好大的玉石吊坠，是地藏王菩萨。

他忽然想起，资料上说这东西目前属于软毒品，还说“没有任何副作用”。

END


End file.
